


Why Don't You Figure My Heart Out?

by hyunchanee_exo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baekhyun as Baekhee, Chanyeol as Chanmi, Drabble, F/F, Female Byun Baekhyun, Female Park Chanyeol, Friends to Lovers, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Teen love, bestfriends au, fem!Chanbaek, fem!Chanyeol driving is so hot omfg, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 22:07:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15082724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunchanee_exo/pseuds/hyunchanee_exo
Summary: Baekhee isn't gay.She likes boys, guys and men. She likes how they satisfy her sexual needs, how they fulfill her fantasies on bed and go along with her exquisite taste for kinky shit.Yes, Chanmi knows that much.But if she does know that much, then why is Baekhee suddenly kissing her?





	Why Don't You Figure My Heart Out?

**Author's Note:**

> this is my sad attempt at writing fem!chanbaek lol i'm sorry if i use chanmi and baekhee here because i'm uncomfortable doing genderbend where you use their real names when their pronouns are for females haha i have nothing against it, it's just weird for me
> 
> anyway, this fic is inspired by heart out by the 1975, the anthem of bestfriend-to-lover aus lol haha this sucks so pls overlook my shortcomings and maybe enjoy? haha

Baekhee isn't gay.

Chanmi has been bestfriends with the chaotic brunette ever since they were practically babies, and up until now that they were in their last year in highschool, she knows that Baekhee has been fucking around with no one but boys, guys, and men. As a bestfriend, Baekhee is very open to Chanmi about literally everything that happens to her - both under the sun and in the dead of the night. She's told her lots of things about her conquests for the past few years. She's told her about the kinds of dates she's been taken to, the kinds of adventures she had been through, and the places that she's been to. She has even told her about how it feels good getting rammed into by cock, manhandled on bed and treated like a fucktoy, a slut or a princess. She likes how men satisfy her sexual needs, how they fulfill her fantasies on bed and go along with her exquisite taste for kinky shit.

Yes, Chanmi knows that much.

But if she does know that much, _then why is Baekhee suddenly kissing her?_

 

 

 

Chanmi had taken Baekhee out for a drive around town that peaceful Saturday evening. She doesn't know what had happened, but Baekhee had called her around seven with a hushed whisper - a great contrast from her usually high-pitched, loud voice - asking her to pick her up for a ride. Without any more questions, Chanmi arrives around ten minutes later in front of Baekhee's house like the obedient bestfriend that she is. The brunette had been waiting out in the porch, so Chanmi didn't even have to get out to call for her.

"So…" Chanmi starts, looking to her side. Baekhee has her head slumped against the window, so she can't really see what expression she had on her face. One thing Chanmi hates is that she has to rely on Baekhee's expressions because the girl may be open about her sexuality and just literally about anything but when it comes to her emotions, she's a stone.

"Are you going to tell me what happened?" Chanmi prods, gripping the steering wheel.

Baekhee shakes her head, short brown hair bobbing to the movement.

"Maybe later."

A sigh escapes past the ravenette's pink lips. She licks them, pressing them together before she drives off. Chanmi assumes she'll just have to drive on and on until the time Baekhee decides to speak up. It's not a problem after years and years of being Baekhee's bestfriend. Chanmi has mastered the art of being patient with her, after all.

Despite the obvious upset ambiance that Baekhee had been exuding, there's a comfortable and familiar atmosphere within Chanmi's car. She's not sure why that is so - maybe it's because of the numerous times they've been here, spending happier moments together, all those memories attaching themselves to the interior for them to feel whenever they are inside.

It was near the local river when Baekhee finally says something.

"Chanmi, _do you love me?"_

Abruptly, Chanmi stops the car, sending the both of them lurching forward before their seatbelts snap them back into place. Her face was flushed red - hopefully covered up by the darkness of the night. She was taken aback by the suddenness of the question, she could have choked on her saliva too.

"O-Of course I do," Chanmi stutters turning to her side. She sees Baekhee staring at her, but she couldn't see her face. She wanted to see the expression playing across her petite, cute features. She wanted to know what she was thinking.

"I wouldn't stay by your side for years if I didn't love you, Baekhee. You're my bestest friend-"

"You know that's not what I mean."

Chanmi feels her blood running cold.

She's not prepared for this at all, by all means. Feelings aren't something to take lightly when it comes to Baekhee, especially not about Chanmi's own feelings for her.

"Do we have to talk about that now?"

Baekhee sighs heavily. There's definitely something up with her.

"What's bothering you?" Chanmi asks gently. "Did something happen?"

"I'm just tired…"

"Tired of what? School?"

"Tired of playing around."

It happened all too sudden.

Baekhee twists her body to the side then reaches out to slip her hands around Chanmi's nape then pulls her down. Chanmi gets knocked senseless first by the subtle scent of Baekhee's strawberry perfume and the erratic beating of her own heart before Baekhee's lips finally meet hers.

It's nothing like the little platonic kisses that they shared through the years, nor does it feel forced or experimental. Chanmi isn't sure if it's just her wishful thinking, but the way Baekhee urgently molds her lips against hers and coax her to open up and deepen the kiss, it's almost like she's trying to soothe a kind of thirst that she's been hiding for far too long.

"Baekhee…" Chanmi moans breathlessly through the kiss. "Why…"

Baekhee doesn't answer. Instead, she unbuckles her seatbelt, pushing herself up then climbs onto Chanmi's lap. The ravenette blushes deeply as Baekhee's pretty fingers weave through her dark locks. Her small body flushes against hers perfectly as she continues to kiss her languidly. Chanmi feels kind of stiff at the sudden change of position, but eventually, she finds herself relaxing into her touch, her hands settling on the attractive curve of Baekhee's waist.

Chanmi could only talk again when Baekhee pulls away for a moment, leaning her forehead against hers as she pants, catching her breath, hot air from her mouth fanning against Chanmi's face. Tenderly, she places a hand on Baekhee's cheek, which the brunette touches gently before moving her head to the side to plant a kiss on her wrist. Baekhee's hands then start to roam around, shamelessly creeping under her hoodie to settle on the warmth of her skin.

"Why so suddenly?" Chanmi asks, breaking the silence, slightly breathless from her touch.

Baekhee smiles as she leans forward, burying her face against the crook of Chanmi's neck as her arms wrap around her waist to receive more of the warmth Chanmi's skin emanates.

"It's just you and I tonight," Baekhee murmurs, lips moving against her neck. "Why don't you figure my heart out?"

Chanmi chuckles as her hand shoots up to caress Baekhee's hair.

"How do I even do that?" Chanmi whispers. "You never tell me about your feelings that much, especially when it comes to romance."

Baekhee hums as she tilts her head up. Chanmi lets out a gasp when Baekhee bites into an area on her neck then she sucks on to the skin, occasionally stopping to pepper it with kisses before she does it again.

"What do you know about my feelings so far, then?" Baekhee whispers in her ear, licking at the lobe.

Chanmi bites her lip, stopping a moan from escaping.

"You've loved many boys… but I'm never sure if you actually loved them because they never lingered around past five months. You… You loved how they treated you as a precious girlfriend and as a partner in bed..."

Baekhee's hands suddenly leave the warmth beneath Chanmi's hoodie. She starts to miss her hands, but Chanmi didn't have to wait much because shortly after, Baekhee reaches for the zipper of her hoodie then pulls it down, revealing Chanmi in nothing underneath but her lacy black bra, contrasting alluringly against the fair pallor of her skin.

"What are you doi- ah!" Chanmi groans when Baekhee suddenly pulls one bra cup down and out spills one fleshy breast, tip perking at the sensation of cool air against it.

"Is this okay?" Baekhee asks, but before Chanmi could say anything, she dips down and latches her lips on to one nipple.

"O-Oh god…" Chanmi whimpers, arms wrapping tightly around Baekhee's petite frame. "Baekhee… y-you're not… you're not gay…"

"Truth be told, I'm straight as fuck," Baekhee says, momentarily leaning away before she squeezes the flesh. "This time it's your turn to be honest and tell me the truth."

"W-What truth?"

Baekhee crawls back up, one hand kneading her other clothed breast as she licks at Chanmi's collarbone, leading up to her neck and back to her ear.

"I'll ask you again - _do you love me?_ "

Chanmi bites her lip as Baekhee leaves more marks across her pale skin. She couldn't think rationally - all she could only think about is how much she _does_ love Baekhee. It's something that she has realized for a long while now, and by a long while now, she means that it's been years. Chanmi has lived through with the thought that Baekhee would never reciprocate her feelings. How she realized she loved Baekhee, she didn't exactly know. There was no moment of enlightenment. It's just a feeling that blossomed everyday until she just realized that she was terribly in love with Baekhee, falling even more everytime she locks gazes with her pretty brown eyes. Despite her shortcomings, her flaws, her imperfections, Chanmi loves everything about her. She can live through them, can even treat her better than all those men who has been with her. She's a treasure that nobody should have let go.

"Yes, _I do love you_ ," Chanmi sighs in defeat. "Now that you know, what will you do about it?"

"I'll do this," Baekhee leaves her work and cups Chanmi's face with her slender fingers. She then starts placing kisses across the expanse of her face, not missing a single area. When there's just her lips left, Baekhee leans aways to gaze down at Chanmi's wide, bright eyes. Chanmi didn't want to assume anything, she's too scared to conclude anything - but when the light catches in on Baekhee's droopy eyes, she sees something in them that makes Chanmi hope, hope that there's something there in store for her.

"I'll do this everyday," Baekhee whispers, placing a chaste kiss on Chanmi's lips. "From now on and until then."

"I'm so scared..." Chanmi whispers. "Baekhee… I swear…"

"I'm straight," Baekhee states. "But you," her hands travel down the attractive curves of Chanmi's body. "No man has ever made me feel things the way you do."

Chanmi gulps down the burning sensation in her throat. She remains silent for a few more moments, quietly enjoying the soft little pecks that Baekhee places on her lips.

Taking too long, Baekhee asks, "Have you figured my heart out yet?"

Chanmi takes in a deep, shaky breath. She doesn't realize how she's already in the verge of crying.

"I don't know…" Chanmi tiredly says as she leans her forehead against Baekhee's once more, eyes tightly shut. "I can't tell you. You terrify me."

"Come on, you have tell me," Baekhee coaxes, cupping the other's face as she rubs her thumb across her cheek. "Say it."

"You'll hurt me if I get it wrong."

"Don't be dumb, Chanmi."

She laughs weakly, realizing at that moment how she does sound stupid.

Taking a deep breath, Chanmi gathers the courage. So what if she's wrong, right? She's endured too much heartbreak and jealousy over the years already, this would be tolerable.

At least, she hopes so.

"Baekhee, are you, perhaps, _in love with me too?_ "

Chanmi is prepared for Baekhee to fall silent and just kiss her again. That would mean Chanmi indeed was wrong, and that Baekhee is just playing around, exploring the thrill of being with a girl even though it fucking hurts being used like this.

But Chanmi doesn't expect what she hears next.

"Yeah, _I do love you_."

Stunned, Chanmi stares at her bestfriend.

Did she hear that right?

"Kinda weird, don't you think?" Baekhee chuckles as she brushes off the dark strands of hair sticking to Chanmi's forehead. "I'm straight, but I don't need any sexuality to dictate who I fall in love with, right?"

Chanmi still couldn't believe what she's hearing.

"How do I know you're not just… _curious?_ "

Baekhee stops. She seems to think deeply about it too, but it doesn't take long until she settles for an answer.

"You're the constant variable in my life. I just simply can't imagine not being around you, even if we grow old, do you get me? Do you feel the same way? You're just literally everything I need, and probably even more. I don't need to get curious, I already know what I want."

Tears streaming down her face, Chanmi nods happily as she presses her lips against Baekhee's. There was no guarantee, definitely no certainty when it comes to this chaotic brunette. She's like the weather - she's constantly changing. She can be a clear sunny sky one day, then she can be a gloomy sky the next day. But right now, with Baekhee in her arms, confessing what she had always wanted to hear from her ever since she realized that she didn't just love her bestfriend platonically, Chanmi feels ready to take on the risk.

"I'm sorry I took so long," Baekhee whispers, lips travelling up to kiss her tears away. "I'm sorry. I'm really sorry."

Chanmi could only nod, caught up in the euphoria bubbling up thick inside of her chest.

"I love you," she hears Baekhee whisper against her lips. "So much. I had no idea, but it's so clear now. I just need you. I love you."

Chanmi chuckles. She could definitely get used to this.

"I love you too, probably more."


End file.
